This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Grant to allow the chairman of NCCU's Math and CS department to become familar with the resources available at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center and to allow his graduate student to work with Dr.s Nicholas and Deerfield at the PSC. The project involves the creation of a PAM(1) matrix from aligned DNA sequences using a number of statistical procedures. The result will be a general code that will allow for the computation of PAM matrices for any stretch of DNA.